


The Hide and Seek Fic

by Actual_Writing_Trashcan



Series: Colossus Hyperfixation Collection [3]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, That's it, nothing explicit though, they play hide and seek, thunderstorms are cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Writing_Trashcan/pseuds/Actual_Writing_Trashcan
Summary: The power goes out and the Reader plays hide and seek with Piotr, Wade, Nathan, Ellie, and Yukio.That's it. That's literally it.Enjoy my self-indulgent fluff that I had way too much fun writing at 3AM.





	The Hide and Seek Fic

Lightning slams across the sky, quickly followed by a deafeningly loud crash of thunder. The window panes rattle in their settings as sheets of rain pelt the ground. Angry black clouds blot out the sun, roiling as gusting bursts of wind whip the branches of the trees back and forth.

You smile as you peer out the window. Ever since you were a child, you’ve loved storms. There’s something oddly peaceful in the chaos --like nature was washing the ugliness of the world away, cleansing it with sheer force.

You’re sitting on one of the window seats in the library, bathed in the soft glow of the lamps. You’ve draped a blanket around your shoulders, and right now you’re trying your best to draw the hazy, storm-whipped shapes of the trees and the bursts of lightning that fly across the turbulent sky.

Another intricate, beautiful flash of lightning decorates the sky, and you gasp before trying to commit the shape to paper before it fades from your memory. You’re so focused on recreating the delicate, lacy arcs of electricity that you don’t hear your boyfriend --Piotr--walk up behind you.

His fingers brush against your face as he tucks a stray lock of hair behind your ear, and he presses a gentle kiss to your cheek. “ _Privet, myshka_.”

You cock your head back and grin up at him. “Hey yourself, handsome.” You notice that he’s both dressed in casual clothes and in his human form. You grin. “Are you off for the rest of the day?”

“ _Da_. I thought we could spend time together.” He peers down at the sketch book in your lap and smiles. “What is this?”

“Oh! I’m trying to draw the trees and the lightning. I thought it might help if I had the excuse of drawing stuff I can’t really see.”

He huffs a gentle laugh as his fingers carefully trace over the different bolts of lightening you’d tried to capture. “You need no excuse,  _myshka_. These are very good.”

You wiggle happily at his praise --then grin up at the sky as another burst of lightening lights up the clouds, followed quickly by a loud clap of thunder. “I love storms. They’re so beautiful.”

Piotr hums in agreement, then starts pressing a series of soft kisses against your jaw. “They are not the only beautiful thing today.” His massive arms come up to encircle you. “Can I steal you away for moment,  _lyublyu_?”

You lean back against him, relishing the attention he’s lavishing upon you. “Where do you want to steal me to?”

“Just to couch,” he murmurs, nodding to the sofa behind the two of you.

“Well, by all means. Steal me away, big guy.”

He lifts you up with barely any exertion and carries you to the couch, settling you in his lap as he sits.

You take a moment to appreciate how his casual clothes fit him. He’s a big man, in and out of his metal armor, but t-shirt he’s got on right now practically clings to him. You run your hand over his brawny chest and one of his massive biceps, relishing the way he shudders under your touch. “What did you have a mind to?”

He ducks his head. “Well... I had idea...”

You love seeing him like this. “Yes, go on.”

“Everyone else is... distracted. Students are in class --I think Wade is pestering Cable--and other X-Men are teaching or working.” He reaches up to run his fingers through your hair. “I thought we could have... quality time together.”

You raise an eyebrow. “Quality time as in ‘snuggle up on the couch together and listen to the storm,’ or quality time as in ‘make out on the couch while everyone’s distracted?’”

He blushes. “The latter.”

You gasp teasingly. “Piotr Rasputin! Are you honestly suggesting that we should engage in mildly sexual behavior in a public room? Where anyone --even a student--could walk in on us?” Before he can respond, you grin and straddle his lap, looping your arms around his neck. “Count me in.”

He narrows his eyes at you, cheeks downright  _scarlet_  from all your good-natured jibing --and pulls you in for a bruising kiss.

You let out a startled moan as you press up against him. Normally, your boyfriend was the epitome of a gentle giant. He treated you like you were made of the most delicate glass. This sudden roughness...

Well, you weren’t complaining.

You inhale sharply as his tongue presses into your mouth, swirling around your own tongue and generally working to pull the obscenest possible noises from you. “Remind me to thank whichever deity is behind this for putting you in such a good mood,” you gasp as he starts trailing open-mouthed kisses down your neck. “Was it Cthulhu? This feels like Cthulhu's handiwork.”

He chuckles into your neck, sending some  _very_  pleasant vibrations across your skin. “ _Nyet, myshka_. I simply love you.”

Well, you’ll be fucked if you’re going to argue with that.

You’re about to suggest that the two of you retreat to one of your bedrooms so that you can really enjoy his time off without risking someone walking in when the lights cut out.

You sit up and blink. “No blood-curdling screams of murder. I don’t think that was Wade.”

Piotr sighs. “Power probably went out.” He pats your back. “I should go make sure--”

“Uh, no. I haven’t gotten my Piotr fill.”

“ _Dorogoy_ \--”

“Look, the way I see it, they’ll call you if they need you.” You wiggle your hips suggestively against his crotch, grinning at the way his breath hitches. “I mean, think about it. We’re even less likely to be caught because of the dark.”

“ _Myshka_ \--”

“Piotr,” you whine, drawing out the middle of his name. “Come on. Please? Just a little longer before you run off and act as a beacon of responsibility?”

He’s quiet for a moment, then scoops you up and pins against the couch underneath him.

You barely have a the time to let out a victorious “Yes!” before his mouth is back on your neck, licking and sucking the skin. You roll your hips up against his, arousal flaring in your body.

One of his hand grips at your hip, kneading the flesh there. “You’re so beautiful,  _myshka_. More than you could know.”

You let out a soft moan as his hips start rocking against yours, the friction creating a series of absolutely  _delicious_  sensations that ran throughout your body. “Oh,  _fuck_ , Piotr--”

His phone starts vibrating in his pants.

You prop your head up on your elbows to look at him. “I didn’t know you could do that in defense mode.”

The glow of the phone screen briefly illuminates his amused, exasperated grin as he lifts the device to his ear. “ _Zdravstvuyte_.” He listens for a moment, then nods. “ _Da_. I will be there in minute.” He pockets his phone and kisses your forehead. “Power generator is damaged; I need to help fix it.”

You pop off the couch and interlock your fingers with him. “I’ll come with. Walking around a dark mansion by yourself could be dangerous.”

He chuckles. “That’s my  _myshka_. Always thinking ahead.”

“Well, duh.”

 

* * *

You’re sitting in the kitchen, trying to stop Wade from raving with the flashlights, when Piotr comes up from the basement.

“Generator overloaded from power surge. We will not be able to fix it until storm passes so we can go get replacement part,” he says.

“So what do we do--” Nathan stops to yank the flashlights out of Wade’s hands and smacks him over the head with one of them “--until the power comes back?”

“Oh, we could swap ghost stories,” Wade suggests. “Have I ever told you guys the one about the haunted testicle?”

“Shut up, dipshit,” Ellie says as she pinches the bridge of her nose. “We’re  _not_  doing  _that_.”

“Well, we  _need_  to do  _something_. Daddy’s getting bored. And when I get bored, I either start breaking things or masturbate profusely. Full Metal Jacket here’s already kiboshed using the Professor’s tea set for target practice, and I can’t jerk off too much or I won’t have anything left in the tank when Cable and I make sweet, sweet love tonight.”

“For fuck’s sake,” Nathan growls. “Shut up!”

You mull a couple ideas over while Nathan and Wade argue while Piotr tries to lecture them on language and behavior. “We could play hide and seek.”

Ellie rolls her eyes. “What are we, five?”

“I think it sounds like fun,” Yukio says with a smile.

You flash a grin at Piotr and say the magic words. “It could be a great team building exercise.”

“No!” Ellie snaps. “How dare you!”

Piotr, however, already seems convinced. “It would be good for us to spend some time together as team.”

“Exactly!” You agree. “And our options are limited without power and Internet. Plus, shouldn’t team building involve a mix of training and fun activities to promote both competency and bonding?”

“Y/N! Stop it!”

Fortunately for your cause, Piotr’s already swayed. “We will need to establish rules, but I think it is good idea.”

You and Wade high five, and you stick your tongue out at Ellie.

Sometimes, it pays to be the girlfriend.

 

* * *

After deciding that the school side of the mansion and all bedrooms are off limits, everyone takes off while Ellie --grudgingly--starts counting.

You grab Piotr’s hand and yank him towards the second floor. “Come on.”

He obliges, albeit with some confusion. “What are we doing?”

You grin up at him. “Wanna hide together?” When he hesitates, you add, “There’s nothing in the rules that says we can’t hide together.”

He smirks at that. “True. But everyone will hear if we move together.”

“Well.” You wrap your arms around his waist and use your powers to lift the two of you off the ground. “I guess we better slip into stealth mode.”

You eventually find a utility closet and duck in there just as Ellie shoots of a text that says she’s done counting.

Piotr turns on his flashlight and sets it on one of the shelving units. He crosses his thick arms over his burly chest and smirks down at you. “So,  _myshka_ , what do we do now?”

You grin up at him and tug on his shirt. “I had a few ideas --just to let you know right now, all of them involve kissing you.”

His lips mash against yours, exceptionally eager --especially considering the circumstances.

Again, you’ll be fucked if you’re going to argue with it.

He lifts you up and pins you against the wall, hips pressing against yours to keep you in place.

You wind your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.

There’s something oddly exhilarating about making out in a closet like a couple of teenagers. Between his duties and missions, there isn’t much time left over for the two of you. As far as you’re concerned, any time you get alone with Piotr is a treat --and making out is a spectacular cherry on top.

You let out a soft moan as he start kissing down your neck--

The door swings open. “You realize that having the flashlight on --oh, for fuck’s sake!” Ellie slams the door back shut.

Piotr ducks his head into the crook of your neck, muttering in embarrassed Russian.

You just start laughing.

“Why do I let you talk me into things?” Piotr groans.

You don’t have to see his face to know he’s gone bright red at being caught. You just pat the back of his head. “Because you love me.”

He lifts his head --his cheeks are indeed rosy, as you suspected--and smiles at you. “ _Da_. I do.”

“Are you two done boning yet?” Ellie shouts from the other side of the door.

You sigh, kiss him gently, and wriggle down from your position against the wall. “Come on. Let’s help her find everyone else.”

 

* * *

Wade absolutely looses his shit when Ellie tells him about yours and Piotr’s closet escapade. He doubles over, cackling his ass off. “Way to get it, man! I thought your virgin ass wouldn’t have the balls to do something like that!”

Piotr is sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, head in his hands. “Wade, stop.  _Please_.”

Nathan takes mercy on your bashful boyfriend and smacks Wade across the back of the head. “Shut up, you nattering dildo.”

“Mm, harder Daddy.”

“Okay!” Ellie shouts before Wade can start on an innuendo trip. “Who’s seeking next?”

Piotr sighs and stands. “I will. There are not many places I can hide anyway.”

 

* * *

You fly around the mansion, trying to pick a good hiding spot. You can hear Piotr’s deep timbre echo off the walls and wince. You’re running out of time.

On an impulse, you look up.

The entryway to the mansion is double height, with soaring ceiling that gather lots of shadows.

You grin, and propel yourself up. Once you’re in position, tucked away in the shadows of the corner, you set your air current in a loop to keep you stable.

The sounds of the storm drown out the sounds the air current makes, and the lack of light conceals you effortlessly. It’s perfect.

You grin with unabashed glee as Piotr tromps upstairs, unaware that you have a perfect view of him.

You’re going to own  _major ass_  this round.

 

* * *

“Okay, how many more times are we going to check the same places before we call it quits and text her to come out?”

You have to stifle a giggle at Ellie’s annoyed, flat voice.

So far, Piotr’s found everyone else, securing your rightful place as the round’s winner.

You watch as everyone files down the stairs, flashlights in hand.

“Oh, maybe she’s waiting in bed for you!” Wade suggests. “Wouldn’t that be a sight!”

“No, no. I’ve already seen more than I want to today.”

“The bedrooms are off limits for duration of game,” Piotr rumbles as his flashlight sweeps the space under the tables in the foyer. “She must be somewhere we have not checked.”

“We’ve checked everywhere,” Ellie grumbles as she taps at her phone.

“I’m with Teenage Negasonic Dream here,” Wade agrees. “We should admit defeat.” He plops down at the edge of your air current and sighs. “I think the air conditioning’s coming back on. Is the generator self repairing?”

Piotr frowns. “No...” He steps over to where Wade’s sitting, sticks his hand in the air current, then aims his flashlight up at the corner you’re hiding in. “Found you,  _myshka_.”

You can hear the grin in his voice as you squint from the sudden light. “Took you long enough.”

“That’s cheating!” Wade protests.

“Not my fault you’re not dedicated to winning,” you say as you let yourself drop to the floor.

Piotr catches you easily and kisses your cheek. “Well done,  _myshka_.”

 

* * *

You’ve been hiding for what feels like forever. Your legs are tingling. Your left foot’s gone numb.

 _Seriously, Wade_ , you think.  _How long does it take to find someone?_

You weren’t even in that great a spot. Wade had thrown such a massive shit fit at your using your powers to levitate yourself during the last round that Piotr had ended up putting a ban on it, just to get the obnoxious twit to settle down.

Your phone pings and you pull it out of your pocket. You’re certain you’re not in any danger of being caught anyway.

Ellie’s texted you.  **Have you been caught yet?**

You type a reply.  _No. And I’m not even that well hidden_.

**Same for me and Yukio. We haven’t even heard the idiot.**

Well, that’s suspicious. Wade never shuts up.

 _Should we go find him? It’s been too long for him to still be counting_.

**Yeah. I’m gonna punch him when we do.**

You meet her and Yukio in the hallway. “Where’s Piotr?”

“Fuck if I know,” Ellie grumbles as she taps at her phone.

“Well, we should probably find him.”

“Why? We don’t need him to track down Wade.”

“At this point, Nathan’s either killed Wade, or they’re fucking. Do you want to deal with either of those?”

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

You poke your head in the library. “Piotr? You in here? It’s kind of an emergency.”

He sits up from where he’d been laying on the couch. “What is it?”

You can’t hold back your giggles. “Were you seriously just laying there?”

Ellie smirks and snaps a picture. “That’s just lame.”

Piotr rolls his eyes. “I am six feet and six inches out of my defense mode. There are not many places to hide. What is emergency?”

“We haven’t heard from Wade at all in over an hour,” you explain. “At this point, I’m worried that Nathan’s shot him.”

Piotr utters something in Russian that sounds suspiciously like a curse and lurches off the couch. “Come on. Let us find Wade and see what has happened.”

“I mean, can you really blame Nathan?” Ellie mutters as you all file down the stairs.

The group of you make it to just outside the rec room when you hear it --soft moans, furniture creaking, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

Ellie gags and starts walking away, taking Yukio with her. “I’m out. You two can deal with this one.”

Piotr grimaces as Nathan lets out a stream of curse words. “Should we... leave them to it?”

You briefly consider the idea, then come up with something better. You motion for Piotr to stay put, then creep up to just outside the rec room door.  _Three... two... one..._  You let out a loud cheer and applaud. “Way to get it, Wade!”

There’s a loud crash, the sound of the two assassins scrambling around, and a lot of angry, startled swearing.

You dash away, grabbing Piotr’s hand as you do and taking him with you. You stop in the kitchen once you’re sure that Wade hasn’t followed you, then start laughing. “That was awesome.”

Piotr shakes his head, but he’s grinning. “You are nothing but trouble,  _myshka_.”

“Yeah. But you like me anyway.”

“That I do.”

At that moment, the storm chooses to break. Sunlight streams through the window, brightening the once dark room.

You breath catches at the sight of Piotr. He almost looks angelic, what with how the sunlight is catching at his hair and cheekbones, and you can’t stop yourself from reaching up and brushing your fingers against his face.

Piotr smiles softly at you --cheeks flushed from exertion and your gentle touch--and leans down to kiss you.

You melt against him, knees going weak from the utter tenderness he kisses you with. Would that you could, you’d stay like this forever.

Would, but can’t. With a sigh, Piotr breaks the kiss. “As much as I want to spend rest of day doing this, I need to get parts to fix generator.”

You grin up at him. “Need a hand?”

“I would love your company,  _myshka_.”

You interlock your fingers with his and walk off with him to fix the generator.


End file.
